ABSURD
by Elwing Wu
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE] Cerita Oh Sehun yang absurd dengan Papa-Mama (KrisHan,KrisLu) dan hyung-hyungnya di EXO
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan mendung dan sedikit tetesan hujan disertai angin yang hampir merobohkan pohon-pohon (katanya cerah -_-"), di sebuah dorm -kamar- (yang awalnya tenang) seorang namja berkutit putih tampak sedang membangunkan -dengan brutal- sesuatu di balik selimut yang berwarna _kehitaman._

"Oy… Kkamjong IROENA! IROENA! IROENA!" Namja ini adalah Oh Sehun, maknae dari boyband EXO yang suka mengaku sifatnya paling dewasa dari member lain. Namja dewasa yang suka ber_aegyo_ (ne, sangat dewasa -_-)_. _Berwajah tampan, tetapi ekspresinya datar sedatar tripleks dan merupakan anak dari pasangan Kris Luhan (katanya, iyain ajalah =_=).

"Hmmm….?" Yang ini Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai a.k.a Kkamjong a.k.a ITEM a.k.a PESEK a.k.a TEMSEK a.k.a (lanjutin sendiri, ne). Namja berkutit tan -_item_- ini mengaku dirinya paling sexy dari member lain dan merupakan kembaran beda rahim dari Lee Tae Min SHINee.

"Kalau lo gak mau liat ya udah" Sehun sudah akan beranjak dari kasur Kai, saat…

"Liat apaan? Kolornya Suho-hyung yang warna ijo berenda gambar Hello Kitty? Gue udah pernah liat. Bahkan udah gue videoin dan gue sebar di _Keutube_. Jangan ganggu gue deh, Hun. Gue ngantuk bangettzzzh ciuszz" Dengan malas Kai menyahuti Sehun.

"Siapa juga yang mau liat kolornya Suho-hyung, bosen kali. Gue mau ngajakin lo nonton Blue-"

"Blue film, Hun? Cius? Mie apa? Emang lo punya film gituan? Jangan ngibul lo" Tiba-tiba Kai sudah mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar tetapi penuh curiga dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Emang gue ngomong blue film?" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kalau bukan blue film, terus apaan?" Semangat yang Kai tunjukan di awal mulai menghilang.

"Mangkanya dengerin dulu kalau orang lagi ngomong, jangan langsung main potong-potong aja"

"Iya, iya terserah. Jadi maksud lo blue apaan?"

"Itu lho Kai, Blue yang anjing warnanya biru, yang suka nemenin ajushi-ajushi nyari sesuatu sama nggambar-gambar itu"

"Lo bangunin gue pagi-pagi cuma buat liat Blue yang itu?" Kata Kai dengan penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Dengan polosnya Sehun mengangguk. Wajah Kai berubah menjadi merah, kemudian...

"OH THEHUN!"

"Hwaa… Suho-hyung! Tolongin Thehun! HELP ME!"

"BIHUN… SINI LO! JANGAN LARI ALBINO!"

Acara kejar-kejaran di pagi haripun dimulai.

"Ini pagi-pagi udah pada ribut, kenapa sih?" Ujar D.O yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"D.O-hyung… tolongin Thehun… jebal!" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah menggunakannya menjadi tameng agar Kai berhenti mengejarnya.

"Jongin, jangan bikin ribut. Ini masih pagi, nanti aja ributnya kalau udah agak siang" Dengan santainya D.O mengatakan itu pada Kai. (Eomma macam apa ini? o_O)

"D.O-hyung jangan belain si Thehun, deh. Ini si Thehun duluan yang ngajakin ribut" Kai masih mencoba menangkap Sehun yang berada di belakang D.O.

"Nggak kok, hyung. Si ITEM ini aja yang pikirannya _ngeres"_

"LO…!"

"Apa lo?"

Sehun dan Kai saling adu deathglear. Kemudian datanglah Suho yang melerai keduanya.

"Kai, Sehun, jangan bikin ribut pagi-pagi. Kasian EXO-M yang baru sampek Subuh tadi"

"Eh, EXO-M dateng hyung? Serius? Jangan ngibulin Thehun, deh" Sehun mencoba menggali informasi dari mata Suho. (sumur kali, pake digali-gali (ABAIKAN))

"Siapa yang niat cabul?" Semua yang ada di TKP -kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap Suho- menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Lay yang datang dengan tampang orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ngibul kali hyung, bukan cabul. Eh, Lay-hyung~~~ Baru dateng, ne hyung?" Sehun yang sadar ada Lay, sudah tidak memperdulikan Suho lagi (#pukupuktoSuho) kemudian berlari menuju Lay.

"Ne, Subuh tadi baru sampek" Dengan senyum berdimpelnya Lay menjawab Sehun.

"Berarti Mama-Papa Thehun juga ada, dong?" Ujar Sehun dengan semangat.

"Ne, Mama-Papa Thehun ada di kamar. Masih tidur. Jangan di-" Perkataan Lay sudah terpotong, karena….-

"MAMA…. PAPA….!" -dengan antusiasnya Sehun sudah berlari ke kamar KrisHan.

"Biarin aja" Ujar Suho bijak.

"Kalau bukan si Bihun, pasti langsung ditendang" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Berani taruhan berapa kalau si Bihun bakalan di tendang sama Luhan-hyung?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang Kai dengan _senyum Pepsodent_-nya.

"Eh… saaloh, kapan Chanyeol-hyung bangun?" Kai hampir terlunjak karena terkejut.

"Udah dari tadi kali, Tem. Baekhyun juga udah bangun gara-gara denger suara lo sama si Bihun yang cetar membahana bagai badai di katulistiwa tadi" Dengan malas Chanyeol menjawab.

"Gue bakal kasih _eyeliner _gue yang paling mahal dan _limited edition _kalau si Bihun nggak ditendang sama Luhan-hyung" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau gue bakal kasih senar gitar gue yang udah putus kalau si Bihun nggak ditendang sama Luhan-hyung" Kata Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Apaan tuh hyung? Hyung cupu. HUUUHH!" Ujar Kai.

"Lo malu-maluin deh, Yeol" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Baekhyun-hyung sih, masih mending. Taruhannya Chanyeol-hyung tuh, EUH BANGET. Kalau gitu, gue juga bakal taruhin kaos kaki gue yang gak pernah dicuci 1 bulan kalau si Bihun ditendang sama Luhan-hyung"

"Taruhan lo tuh lebih EUH dari gue, Tem. Sadar diri dong. Baju yang buat latihan 1 jam aja baunya udah kaya kaos kaki. Apalagi kaos kaki lo yang gak pernah dicuci 1 bulan? Hellow, baunya kaya apa coba?"

"Udah, deh. Serahin dompet lo aja"

"Apaan lo Baek? Niat nyopet lo ya?"

"Iya nih, Baekhyun-hyung. Memanfaat keadaan, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kita-kan lagi adu argumen, malah tiba-tiba dipalakin. Sadar dong, hyung. Tobat"

"Ini kalian berdua kenapa coba? Gue bukan niat malak. Lo berdua yang harusnya sadar diri. Kalau mau taruhankan biasanya pake duit, uang, MONEY YOU KNOW?" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi menghadapi dua makhluk yang menurutnya idiot tersebut.

"Apaan Baek? Monkey? Monyet? Lo bilang muka gue yang ganteng ini kaya monyet? Liat dong Baek, yang adu argumen sama gue mukanya udah kaya _beruk_" Ujar Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima dikatai teman sejawatnya monyet, sambil menunjuk wajah Kai.

"Lo yang harusnya sadar, GORILA!" Kai mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kalian jadi taruhan nggak sih? Kok malah bawa-bawa Eunhyuk-hyung" D.O buka suara karena dia merasa debat tersebut mulai membawa nama salah satu _sunbae_ mereka di Super Junior, _'Itukan nggak sopan'_ menurutnya. (Mian ELF. Pinjam nama Eunhyuk-oppa sebentar)

Hacchhim…. (Pasti udah tau siapa yang barusan bersin. Hehehe… sekali lagi mianhaeyeo ELF)

"Benar kata Baekhyun, mending kita bertiga taruhan uang yang ada di dompet kita aja. Daripada masalahnya tambah panjang kali lebar"

"OK. Gue ambil dompet dulu"

"Gue juga"

* * *

><p><strong>Di kamar KrisHan<strong>

"MAMA…. PAPA….!"

-krik

"Thehun kangen~~~" Sehun memeluk KrisHan bergantian.

-krik krik

"Mama~~~ iroena. Papa~~~ iroena" Sehun mulai mengoyang-goyangkan lengan KrisHan.

-krik krik krik

_'__Mama sama Papa ini tidur apa koma, sih?' _

Setelah Sehun lama berpikir_ 'OK. Kalau gitu cuma ada satu cara'_

BLEG (Cara membangunkan yang salah. Anak yang tidak patut dicontoh. Ckckck -_-")

Sehun kini sedang menindih tubuh Krishan. Tidak ada respon dari Kris, tapi….

"Oh Sehun… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hehehe… Akhirnya Mama bangun. Habisnya tadi Thehun bangunin Mama sama Papa nggak ada yang bangun, ya udah Thehun bangunin pake jurus Thehun yang terakhir"

"…"

"M-muka Ma-ma kok jadi serem gitu?"

"…"

"Mm-ma…ma?" 

BAGH 

BUGH 

PRANG 

"Hwaa… Mama mianhae…." 

TBC/Delete?

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chast/Pair : Oh Sehun/Krishan,KrisLu/All EXO member

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Family

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, CrackPair, AU

Disclaimer : Cast/Pair belongs to God, their family, and themself. Author cuma pinjam nama

* * *

><p>"Oh Sehun… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"<p>

"Hehehe… Akhirnya Mama bangun. Habisnya tadi Thehun bangunin Mama sama Papa nggak ada yang bangun, ya udah Thehun bangunin pake jurus Thehun yang terakhir"

"…"

"M-muka Ma-ma kok jadi serem gitu?"

"…"

"Mm-ma…ma?"

.

.

.

BAGH

.

.

.

BUGH  
>.<p>

.

.

PRANG

.

.

.

"Hwaa… Mama mianhae…."

* * *

><p><strong>Di luar kamar<strong>

"Yes, yes, yes. Bagi dua tuh Baek"

"Iya, iya. Nih bagian lo" Sementara ChanBaek membagi uang taruhan, Kai…-

"Tidaaaakkkkk…. duit jajan gue…. Hiks…. Jangan pergi…." Kai mulai nangis bombai, dia berakting seolah sudah ditinggal pacarnya pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali (tssah, L384y -_-)

"Ikhlasin aja Jong" Kata Baekhyun sok bijak.

"Hiks… terus gue jajan pake apa?"

"Cemilin aja sandal jepit depan masjid. BWAHAHAHA….." Kata Chanyeol diiringi tawa nistanya.

"Hiks… nasib gue yang-"

"Hwaa… Suho-hyung…. Mama Luhan jahat" Sehun keluar dari kamar KrisHan dengan muka babak belur (sebenarnya cuma pantatnya aja yang ditendang sama Luhan, yang **BAGH BUGH PRANG** itu cuma efek biar _greget_ aja, tapi karena Author bilang Sehun babak belur, ya Sehun harus babak belur, donk (Sehun : _'Awas lo Thor'_) dan lelehan air mata bercampur ingus membasahi kaos yang dipakainya (EUHH).

"Kan tadi udah dibialangin Lay-hyung, jangan ganggu Papa sama Mama Sehun dulu" Suho mencoba menenangkan Sehun, walaupun korbanya adalah baju yang ia pakai karena baju tersebut terkena imbas air mata bercampur ingus Sehun, _'Sabar, sabar, dia masih bocah'_ Suho berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Tapi-kan mereka Papa sama Mama Thehun hyung"

"Mereka juga butuh tidur kali, Hun"

"Thehun juga butuh kasih sayang, Baek-hyung"

"Drama queen, deh" Gumam Kai.

"Jangan-jangan... Papa-ku bukan Kris Wu bukan Wu Yi Fan, dan Mama-ku bukan Xi Lu Han"

"Drama banget sih hidup lo, Hun" Lanjut Kai.

"Jadi benar mereka bukan Mama-Papa Thehun? Terus Thehun anak siapa?"

"Hun-" Suho mencoba bicara, tetapi sudah dipotong Sehun.

"Jadi. . .

.

.

.

Thehun itu. . .

.

.

.

anak nemu?!".

.

.

.

"…"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hun?" Tanya Suho.

"Thehun… anak nemu. Bukan anak Papa-Mama… hiks" Jawab Sehun.

"Siapa yang bilang gitu?" Lanjut Suho.

"Suho-hyung!" Sehun menatap Suho dengan matanya yang masih basah.

"Heh, kapan hyung ngomong gitu ke kamu, Hun? Jangan fitnah, deh"

"Tadi hyung bilang gitu. Jangan ngeles deh, hyung!"

"Kok kamu jadi nggak woles gitu sih, Hun? Apa salah hyung ke kamu?!"

"Dramanya jadi tambah panjang. Gue ambil _Lays_ dulu deh" Kata Lay yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya -nonton drama- di sebelah D.O yang masih serius, menuju dapur.

"Ambilin kita juga ya hyung" Ujar Kai yang masih asik -nonton drama-.

"Sekalian minumnya juga boleh hyung" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lo kira gue _pembantu_?"

"Lho, Lay-hyung kan sering bantuin D.O masak. Sekali-kali bantuin kitalah hyung~ Ne~ Buing, buing~" Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan jurus _aegyeo_-nya pada Lay.

"Ne ne ne. Terserah"

**Back to drama**

"Hyung nggak pernah ngomong gitu ya, Hun"

"Hyung bohong!. Selama ini Suho-hyung, Mama-Papa, sama hyung-hyung yang lain udah nutupin kebenaran yang seharusnya Thehun tau"

"Kebenaran apa?"

"Kebenaran kalau sebenarnya Thehun itu bukan anak Mama sama Papa. Thehun itu... anak nemu. Iya-kan hyung? Hyung nggak usah bohong. Thehun udah tau tadi, waktu Mama Luhan ngusir Thehun dari kamar dengan cara yang nggak woles"

"Hun... kamu... sebenarnya... memang bukan anak Kris sama Luhan"

"Hiks... tuh-kan... kenapa kalian selama ini bohongin Thehun?"

"Kami nggak tega ngomong ke kamu, Hun"

"Jadi sebenarnya Thehun ini anak siapa hyung?"

"Sebenarnya. . .

.

.

.

Sehun itu. . .

.

.

.

anak Appa sama Eomma kamu-lah!"

.

.

.

"…"

"Yah, hyung! Endingnya jelek!"

"Drama apaan nih?! Nggak mutu. Mendingan gue masang _eyeliner_ lagi"

"Rating-nya langsung anjlok hyung!"

"Mending hyung jangan main drama lagi, deh"

Begitulah komentar dari Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Lay yang dari awal menjadi penonton setia drama tersebut. Lempar-melempar makananpun tidak terelakkan lagi.

"Heh, kalian juga pada ngapain? Nggak berpendidikan. Ada orang lagi berantem malah cuma diliatin kaya lagi nonton FTV. Kalian manusia bukan, sih?!"

"Tapi benar kata mereka hyung" Kata D.O membenarkan.

"D.O kamu juga" Suho menatap D.O dengan kecewa (tssah).

"…"

"Ini ada apa, sih?" Tanya Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar dan melihat kehancuran(?) yang terjadi.

"Kris-hyung udah bangun?" Ujar Baekhyun ceria.

"Sini hyung, ikutan nonton drama. Tadi ceritanya _'Dia Bukan Anakku'_ endingnya geje, sekarang ceritanya _'Kau Bukan yang Dulu'_. Ini baru sampai awalnya, hyung" Ajak Chanyeol.

"Drama yang ke-dua apa? Kayanya nggak pernah denger, deh"

"Aku juga nggak pernah denger hyung. Soalnya dramanya baru mau mulai" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hmm, gitu. Eh, Sehun kenapa?" Kris berjalan menuju tempat Sehun.

"…"

"Sehun-iie kwenchanna?" Kris memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

"…"

"Sehun-iie sakit?" Kris menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun.

"…"

"Baby kwencanha?" Kris mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Hiks"

"Lho, baby kenapa?" Kris bingung.

"Papa jahat... hiks..."

"Hmm?"

"Papa bukan Papa Thehun!"

.

.

.

BLAM

.

.

.

"…"

"Hyung, duduk dulu" Kai menarik tangan Kris untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi ceritanya gini, hyung..." Suho mulai bercerita.

**Skip**

"Haah, udahlah biarin Sehun sendiri dulu" Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Kris-hyung yakin?" Tanya D.O.

"Habisnya mau gimana lagi? Woles ajalah"

"Hyung ini gimana, sih? Kalau nanti Sehun kenapa-napa gimana?"

"Kenapa-napa apanya, Suho-ya?"

"Kalau nanti Sehun bunuh diri karena nggak kuat jalanin penderitaan hidupnya gimana, hyung?"

"Maksudnya penderitaan hidup apa? Sehun marahnya mungkin cuma sebentar. Kaliankan hyung-hyungnya, nggak mungkin nggak tau kalau Sehun marah itu gimana. Kau yang terlalu drama, Suho-ya"

"Iya juga, sih" Suho mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi kalau nanti Sehun masih ngambek, gimana hyung?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tinggal ajak beli _Bubble Tea _atau_ shopping_" Ujar Kris dengan santainya.

"Gue mau punya Appa kaya Kris-hyung" Kata Kai sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan kagum.

"…"

"BWAHAHAHA... " Semuanya tertawa -kecuali Kai-.

"Kalau Appa lo Kris-hyung, nggak akan ada yang percaya kali Jong" Ejek Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan _innocent_-nya.

"BEDA WARNA!"

Kai mojok di sudut ruangan. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk aBang Kai. (^_^)V

* * *

><p>Semua member EXO tau apa yang terjadi pada pada Sehun (salahkan mulut bocor ChanBaek yang terlalu hiperaktif =_=), kecuali Luhan yang bangun paling akhir dari member lain. Mereka tengah memakan sarapan pagi mereka (yang lebih cocok dibilang makan siang sebenarnya -_-) dengan lahapnya, sampai Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang.<p>

"Eh, Sehun mana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lagi ngambek, hyung" Jawab D.O.

"Ngambek kenapa?"

"Seharusnya Luhan-hyung lebih tau" Lanjut Kai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Biarin Sehun sendiri dulu, Xiao Lu" Ujar Kris.

"Sehun-kan anakmu Fan, kamu kok woles-woles aja?" Luhan metatap Kris.

"…"

"Wu Yi Fan! Kamu itu Papa-nya Sehun bukan, sih?!"

"Bukan"

"…"

"Appa Sehun-kan ada di rumahnya, Xia-"

.

.

.

BLAM

.

.

.

"Hyung, sekarang yang ngambek bukan cuma anaknya aja, tapi istrinya hyung juga jadi ngambek tuh" Ujar Chanyeol. Kris masih melanjutkan acara makannya dengan santai.

"Woles aja" Balas Kris.

"HYUNG TERLALU WOLES!" Semuanya jadi terbawa emosi karena ke-_woles_an Kris.

* * *

><p>"Xiao Lu, jangan marah. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Dui buxi <em>baby<em>~" Kris mendekati Luhan yang sedang tidur di balik selimutnya. Karena tidak ada respon, ia kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"…"

_Cuuppp_

"Yi Fan, kalau kau lakukan itu lagi, TIDUR DI LUAR!" Luhan agak menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Kris.

"Hajiman _baby_-" Kris mulai mendekati Luhan lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Awas ya, kalau kau mendekat lagi..."

"Kalau aku mendekat, kau mau apa? Melubangi wajahku?"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH WU YI FAN!"

GREB

"Kalau aku cerita yang sebenarnya, nanti kau yang merasa bersalah pada Sehun"

"Wae?"

**Skip**

"Jadi sebenarnya Sehun marah karena aku?"

"Hmm"

"Tapi aku lupa kalau sudah melakukan itu pada Sehun, Fan"

"Mungkin kau lupa karena masih di alam bawah sadar"

"Sekarang Sehun masih marah?"

"Hmm. Jangan diganggu dulu"

"Ne? Tapi Sehun belum makan"

"Biar Suho yang bujuk Sehun makan. Kalau kita yang bujuk, nanti Sehun malah nggak mau makan"

* * *

><p>"Hun, ayo makan. Nanti makanannya dingin, lho" Bujuk Suho.<p>

"Sehun nggak mau makan!" Sehun menyahuti dari dalam kamar.

"Ada _nasi goreng kimchi_, lho. Kalau lo nggak mau, perut gue masih muat kok Hun. Jadi-"

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"Juhkan tangan laknatmu dari _nasi goreng kimchi_-ku, KIM JONG IN!"

Meski setelah Sehun makan dia kembali ke kamarnya lagi, paling tidak Suho sudah menjalankan amanat dari Kris agar Sehun mau makan. Walaupun yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun mau makan adalah Kai yang niatnya memang mau memakan nasi goreng itu dari awal.

* * *

><p>"Hun, jalan-jalan sama Papa-Mama yuk" Ajak Luhan.<p>

"Mau kemana aja, terserah Sehun. Sehun mau beli apa aja nanti Papa yang beliin" Lanjut Kris.

"…"

"Fan?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan wajah cemas.

"Nggak ada cara lain" Kris berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**Skip**

"Hun, Sehun bilang suka sepatu kets Papa yang harganya-" Luhan menyikut tulang rusuk Kris. "Aw… sakit Xiao Lu" Kris langsung tutup mulut karena mendapat _dathglear_ dari Luhan.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Sehun.

"Sepatu kets Papa ini, boleh buat Sehun kalau Sehun mau maafin Papa sama Mama"

"…"

"Kalau Sehun nggak mau, yang lain juga mau. Ne, Yeol?" Kris menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne~" Angguk Chanyeol dengan semangat.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

.

"ANDWEEEE! PUNYA THEHUN!" Akhirnya Sehun keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan langsung menyambar sepatu kets di tangan Kris.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kris.

"Papa~~~" Sehun langsung menubruk tubuh jangkung Kris.

"Mama gimana?" Luhan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya pada Kris dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan dirinya.

"Hehehe…. Mama~~~" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar mereka bertiga dapat berpelukan.

3 3 3

THE END

:3

Akhirnya, tamat deh. Hehehe... (^_^)V Kan judulnya ABSURD, jadi endingnya juga ABSURD (^_^)V

Makasih buat yang mau baca FF absurdku ini, apalagi buat yang mau meningalkan jejaknya, THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Semoga FF ku ini gak merusak mata readers sekalian, siapa tau ada yang matanya katarak habis baca FF abal ku ini, IH... amit-amit... (ketokin kepala di tembok)

Dan semoga FF-FF ku selanjutnya jadi lebih baik lagi dan lagi. AMIEN ^^

OK. See you next fict~ (bow)


End file.
